Mi Plan Imperfecto
by Sakura Li 1987DF
Summary: Una tierna idea que por un descuido, se convierte en el detonante del plan mas malvado e injusto que se puedan imaginar. En resumen los Celos son malos consejeros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors de la fábulosas CLAMP.**_

**_Nya les traigo mi nueva historia la cual en un principio iba a ser un Pone Shot pero la verdad la historia me dio para mas y aquí esta espero les guste. _**

**_Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a mi amiga Martha Esther Gil Roque sin querer me inspiro a hacerla. _**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-_**

**DESCUBRIÉNDOME**

**Cumpleaños de Tomoyo, 3 de Septiembre**

**Sábado 1 de Julio. Aeropuerto de Narita, Japón.**

En una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto, una joven cabellos negros y ojos amatista mira a la gente pasar de un lado a otro, algunos llegando, otros yéndose, pero ninguno de ellos le presta atención a ella ni a su acompañante, que no para de mirar el tablero que anuncia los vuelos y su reloj, hasta que una mecánica voz la saca de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

"_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Londres, favor de abordar por el andén C."_

—Es tu vuelo —decía con desanimo una joven con el cabello negro azabache y mirada amatista, mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su nívea mano derecha hacia su acompañante, y con la otra acomodaba su sencillo pero fino vestido azul zafiro.

—Si no nos damos prisa la fila para abordar será inmensa.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que el joven de cabello azul índigo y ojos zafiro respondió, para tomar la delicada mano de la chica y posarla en sus manos ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de la chica.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron tomados de la mano en un silencio tenso que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Al llegar a la fila ya había unas cuantas personas, pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención.

—Cuando llegues, llámame —pidió la amatista mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—No lo dudes, mi bella amatista —contestó cortésmente el joven, que intentaba sonreír con naturalidad, pero solo obtenía una mueca rara a su parecer.

—Eriol, te echaré de menos, como no te imaginas. No dudes en llamarme si las cosas se complican, por favor —suplicaba la chica con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante.

—Tomoyo, recuerda que me ausento estos dos meses porque mi padre irá a Houston, América, a realizarse un chequeo general; además, una vez que él regrese, dudo que me quiera cerca de sus empresas —comentó con picardía y buen humor.

—Lo sé, espero de todo corazón que los exámenes de tu padre salgan bien

—decía Tomoyo forzando una sonrisa y ahogaba las inmensas ganas de ser egoísta y no dejarlo ir.

—Hey, mi bella amatista, no estés triste, que yo volveré, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. —Dicho esto, Eriol giró el rostro de Tomoyo hacia sí mismo y lentamente posó sus labios en los de ella regalándole un tierno beso—. Bueno, mi querida Tomoyo, este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

Eriol cruzó la puerta que lo llevaría a abordar su vuelo, dejando a una muy sonrojada Tomoyo, que no paraba de posar sus níveos y delicados dedos por sus labios que hace unos segundos eran tocados por su amado Eriol.

Mientras, por su mente comenzó a pasar la repetida idea de que era la persona más mezquina por haber considerado retenerlo, ya que era obvio que él no viajaba por gusto, ¿verdad?

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

**Lunes 3 de Julio. Preparatoria Seijo. **

—Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. ¡Tomoyo! —Terminó por gritar la hermosa chica de cabellos largos castaño claro que miraba a su mejor amiga intensamente a través de sus ojos esmeralda, que reflejaban un poco de desconcierto ante la actitud tan apática de su amiga.

—Lo siento, Sakurita —contestaba apenada la amatista—, es que me quedé pensando en Eriol —decía forzando una sonrisa—; pero eso no justifica el que te ignore, dime qué pasa.

—Solamente quería saber si almorzábamos en la cafetería, o quizás podríamos salir a tomar aire a los jardines. También, si lo prefieres, podemos almorzar aquí —comentaba la castaña con energía, gesticulando cada frase para subir el ánimo a su mejor amiga.

—Si no te molesta, Sakurita, me gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí, ya que mi ánimo por el momento no me da para más. —Al terminar estas palabras, la joven amatista acercó su pupitre al de su amiga y sacó su obento.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a comer sin decir una sola palabra, pero la castaña pudo notar cómo la mirada de su amiga se dirigía a un punto indefinido a través de la ventana que estaba tras ella.

_"¿Qué debería decirle a Tomoyo? La veo muy decaída, pero no sé cómo ayudarla; en cuestiones de amor, ella siempre es más madura que yo. ¡Ay!, ¿qué le digo para levantarle ese ánimo? Ay, Eriol, ¿por qué simplemente no regresas? Estoy segura que eso la animaría y volvería a ser la misma"_ pensaba insistentemente Sakura, que solo miraba a su amiga.

El timbre de la campana, que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo, no cambió la actitud mecánica de Tomoyo, que no dejaba de ser observada por su ya muy preocupada mejor amiga.

Las clases continuaron de manera normal, pero la actitud de Tomoyo durante ese día no hizo más que preocupar a Sakura como nunca antes.

Al terminar las clases. Tomoyo salió a toda prisa del aula, dejando a Sakura con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza, mientras recogía sus cosas y comenzaba a hundirse nuevamente en pensar cómo ayudar a su mejor amiga.

—Sakura, ¿qué le pasó a Tomoyo el día de hoy? —preguntó una chica de cabello castaño obscuro corto, con una mirada café obscura que reflejaba la preocupación al ver salir así a Tomoyo.

—Creo que extraña a Eriol más de lo que creí que lo haría —contestaba Sakura con la misma preocupación—. Rika, no sé qué decirle para animarla.

—Sakura, creo que no hay palabras que en este momento la animen, lo único que puedes hacer es estar con ella lista para cuando ella decida desahogar su corazón contigo. Mi mejor consejo, Sakura, es que te armes de paciencia, la necesitarás. —Dicho esto, Rika comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sakura terminó de guardar sus libros y comenzó a caminar distraídamente hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando chocó contra algo, o alguien, que le tomó del brazo para evitar que callera de espaldas. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban con preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el ambarino con preocupación—. ¿No te lastimé? Discúlpame, estaba distraído leyendo mientras caminaba, no era mi intención lastimarte.

—No, no te preocupes, que yo caminaba distraídamente, discúlpame. —Al reconocer al chico, Sakura cambió de color; pasó desde el rojo hasta el morado—. Discúlpeme, Li Sempai. —Dicho esto, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Li con una enorme gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**Mansión Daidoji.**

En un cuarto de baño lujosamente construido de mármol, a través del vapor presente, se puede distinguir sumergida en su tina con sales aromáticas a la bella Tomoyo, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el suave aroma que inundaba todo a su alrededor.

_"Creo que preocupé demasiado a Sakura, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para comportarme como un ser humano, apenas han pasado dos días desde que Eriol se fue y yo no puedo con mi alma, jamás creí llegar a quererlo de esta manera, pero sobre todo lo que me acedia noche y día es la imagen de él con otras chicas, no conocía esa inseguridad en mí"_ pensaba la amatista aún tratando de relajarse.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que, después de un suspiro, saliera de la tina; tomó sus toallas y se secó. Al salir a su habitación tomó el fino camisón de seda azul zafiro, que era el color favorito de Eriol, ya que era el color de sus ojos. El camisón tenía un bello bordado en la parte de atrás.

—Srta. Tomoyo —llamaban a su puerta—, tiene una llamada.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que dijo arrojándose a su cama para tomar el auricular—. ¿Diga? —contestó impaciente.

—Hola, mi bella amatista, ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy en la escuela? —preguntaba una amable voz que hizo que Tomoyo subiera al cielo y callera en su cama.

—La verdad hoy fui un robot, totalmente —decía con honestidad—. No sé qué vimos e ignoré a Sakura durante todo el día.

—Vaya, qué bueno que no soy el único que está mal en estos momentos, creí que ignoré todo lo que me decía Lisie, la asistente de papá. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco por verte —afirmaba Eriol con nostalgia.

—Tu padre y su asistente deben creer que estás distraído, no loco —decía Tomoyo sonriendo por primera vez en ese día sin forzarse a sí misma a hacerlo—. Yo la verdad espero que con el paso de los días esto sea más llevadero, ¿no crees?

—Como siempre arrebataste las palabras de mi boca, preciosa, pero en mi caso lo dudo. Te extraño demasiado. —Suspiro—. Tomoyo, desearía no estar lejos de ti ni un segundo más, no tienes idea de cuánto echo de menos tenerte entre mis brazos. Créeme que hoy, mientras Lisie me hablaba, no dejaba de pensar en tus ojos e imaginar el sonido de tu risa. Tomoyo, solo han pasado tres días y yo en serio me estoy volviendo loco —declaró apasionadamente Eriol, ya no aguantando más todas esas emociones.

Tomoyo guardó silencio unos minutos para digerir esas bellísimas palabras e ignorar el malestar que le causaba que llamara por su nombre a Lisie, ya que no esperaba tal declaración por parte de su novio.

—Eriol, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo, es como si una parte de mí te la hubieras llevado a Londres contigo, no tienes idea, pero el día de hoy fue un infierno, todo era ruido a mi alrededor, inclusive llegó un punto en que me sentí claustrofóbica y lo único que deseaba era que llegara el momento de escuchar tu voz.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron un silencio de dos minutos antes de comenzar a reír como tontos.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero es que ¿en serio pensaste que nos enamoraríamos así el uno del otro? —cuestionaba Eriol entre carcajadas—. Te seré honesto, yo jamás creí amarte como lo hago.

—Eriol, el amor no es algo que se planea, y entre nosotros se dio de la manera más natural que jamás pudiéramos imaginar, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidar la primera vez que te vi tomando un video de Sakura, ese brillo en tu mirada era algo que jamás había visto y, para ser honesto, no creo volver a encontrarlo en otra persona. La sonrisa que mostrabas al hacerla posar y hablarle a tu cámara fue algo indescriptiblemente bello.

—Tú ibas con Li Sempai y lo primero que pensé en cuanto me percaté de tu intensa mirada sobre mí es que eras un pesado, en cambio Sakura desde el momento en que cruzó su mirada con la de Li quedó perdida, es una lástima que él no se haya fijado en mi amiga como tú te fijaste en mí.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, Tomoyo querida, quizás sean figuraciones mías pero creo haber pescado a Li viendo a Sakura, pero realmente no es algo que pueda afirmar con certeza ya que Li es todo un caso.

—Sería genial que esos dos salieran, así tendríamos citas dobles —comentaba Tomoyo mientras en sus ojos se hacían de estrellita.

—Cariño, creo que ya encontraste qué hacer en mi ausencia, ¿no crees? —afirmó el joven inglés.

—Quizás eso me mantenga ocupada, pero te aseguro que no dejaré de extrañarte ni un minuto —afirmó con seriedad la amatista.

— ¿Te apetece que te ayude a planear la estrategia para unir a esos dos despistados? —decía Eriol también animado por la oportunidad de fastidiar a Li a distancia, ya que eran los mejores amigos y él, como su buen amigo, no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo con su pequeño tormento.

— ¿No estás ocupado? —inquirió Tomoyo deseosa de prolongar esa charla hasta el amanecer, de ser posible.

—Mi bella amatista, prolongaré todo lo que me permitas esta llamada, ya que, aunque te suene cursi, escuchar tu voz me hace sentirte cerca.

— ¿No te preocupa que yo también quiera prolongarla y no suelte el teléfono si es necesario hasta que amanezca?

—Cuento con ello.

Ambos jóvenes, además de planear cómo reunir a Li con Sakura con algunas ideas que eran demasiado fantasiosas y otras eran más aceptables, hablaban tanto que daba la impresión de, más que querer prolongar la plática al amanecer, querían prolongarla hasta el regreso de Eriol.

—Por más que me resisto a cortar esta llamada, mi bella amatista, debo dejarte ya, que dentro de poco tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas y debo prepararme.

—Entiendo, yo debo dormir un poco para mañana ir semiconsciente a la escuela. —Suspiraba la amatista al decir estas palabras.

—Estoy seguro que ninguno quiere despedirse, pero te prometo que esta noche te vuelvo a llamar, aunque, pensándolo bien, tengamos una videollamada, y así no solo te escucharé sino también podré verte, ¿qué te parece?

—Perfecto; actualizo mi Skype cuando regrese de la escuela y esperaré a que te conectes para charlar.

—Es una cita —decía divertido Eriol—. Por el momento, te doy un hasta esta noche, descansa por favor y comienza a llevar en marcha el plan.

—Claro, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Ambos jóvenes cortaron la llamada al mismo tiempo. Eriol se fue a preparar para la junta revisando la información que la asistente de su padre le dio, mientras que Tomoyo levantaba sus cobijas y tomaba la foto que tenía sobre su buro, en ella aparecían Eriol y Tomoyo, en la entrada de la preparatoria Seijo, abrazados y felices. La abrazó fuertemente y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.**

**Martes 4 de Julio. Preparatoria Seijo.**

—Buenos días, Sakura —saludaba una muy animada Tomoyo.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo. Etto, disculpa, ¿cómo te encuentras? —Con duda preguntaba la castaña.

—Muy bien, gracias, discúlpame por mi actitud el día de ayer, pero creo que me ganó la nostalgia —decía la amatista a modo de conciliación.

—No te preocupes, pero veo que has recuperado tu ánimo, puedo preguntar ¿a qué se debe? —Curiosa de saber Sakura preguntó a su amiga por su buen humor.

Tomoyo sonrió de una manera tan similar a la de Eriol que Sakura sintió escalofríos en todo sus ser.

—Es un S-E-C-R-ET-O —respondía enigmática la amatista.

—Está bien, como tú digas —contestó una nerviosa Sakura.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin novedad. Tomoyo se veía distraída pero contenta, cosa que tranquilizaba a Sakura infinitamente, hasta la hora del almuerzo, en la que ambas salieron al patio para almorzar bajo la sombra de un cerezo.

—Tomoyo, ayer pasé la peor vergüenza jamás imaginada —decía con pesar y un tremendo sonrojo Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Inquieta le preguntó Tomoyo al ver a Sakura tan sonrojada.

—Ayer, cuando te fuiste, me quedé muy preocupada por ti, y cuando salí del salón con dirección a mi casa choqué con Li Sempai, ahora seguramente me recordará como _la torpe del pasillo. _—Al decir esas palabras con desanimo, Sakura hundió su cabeza en sus brazos.

— ¿Li Sempai reaccionó mal cuando chocaste con él? Digo, ¿se molestó o te agredió de alguna manera? —inquirió la amatista deseosa de obtener más detalles.

—No, me preguntó si estaba bien y yo salí corriendo de ahí.

—Interesante. —Pensativa, Tomoyo vio la oportunidad perfecta para empezar con su plan—. Amiga, debes buscarlo y llevarle un obsequio de disculpa. Esta tarde iremos al centro comercial a buscar algo apropiado —sentenció Tomoyo segura de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

— ¡¿Quéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé?! —gritó Sakura levantándose de golpe del césped—. ¿A ti qué te pico?, ¿cómo crees que haré eso?

—Es eso, Sakurita, o que se quede con la imagen de _la chica torpe del pasillo._Yo solo quiero ayudarte a quitar esa pésima imagen que, según tus propias palabras, creaste en Li Sempai, pero si no quieres pues no, y ya en esta escuela hay muchísimos chicos con los cuales seguramente lo olvidarás, pero escúchame bien, Sakura, para él tú siempre serás _la chica torpe del pasillo —_dijo remarcando las últimas siete palabras.

Al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga, a la castaña no le quedó más que sentarse nuevamente y comenzar a hacer pucheros mientras Tomoyo la veía divertida, ya que estaba segura que Sakura caería en esa pequeña trampa que le acababa de tender.

—Tienes razón, Tomoyo, pero ¿qué tipo de regalo sería adecuado?

—Sé de una excelente fuente que a Li Sempai lo vuelven loco los chocolates.

— ¿Chocolates? Bueno, no es San Valentín, así que dudo que se malentienda la intención del regalo.

— ¿Malentender? ¿Se lo estás dando para disculparte o acaso hay otra intensión?

—No lo digo por él, sino por Mei Ling que encabeza su club de fans.

—Tranquila, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que no te moleste mientras te disculpas con él, tú confía en mí.

Al escucharse la campana, ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a su salón de clases, donde tomaron por fin sus últimas clases del día. Al sonar nuevamente el timbre anunciando la salida, Sakura y Tomoyo guardaron sus cosas y salieron con rumbo al centro comercial. Al llegar al más cercano, ambas comenzaron a vagar por varias tiendas de ropa juvenil, hasta que llegaron a una de tienda de chocolates con un concepto San Valentín los 365 días del año.

—Esto es genial, Sakura, aquí no solo puedes comprar los ingredientes sino que también puedes elaborar tu chocolate y darle la forma que quieras, no encuentro una mejor manera para que te disculpes con Li Sempai que esta.

— ¿Pero qué forma le gustará?

— ¿Por qué no le das una que te represente a ti? Así será un chocolate con un toque de Sakura; además, para tus maravillosas habilidades culinarias no representara ningún problema.

— ¡Ositos! —exclamaba convencida Sakura—. Yo amo a los ositos, le haré un chocolate con forma de osito a Li Sempai.

—Perfecto, Sakurita, ¡vamos!

Ambas chicas entraron a tan peculiar tienda y, tal como predijo Tomoyo, a Sakura no le costó nada hacer un hermoso chocolate con forma de oso. Ambas chicas salieron de la tienda con el chocolate envuelto en una bolsita transparente con un moño color verde.

—Tomoyo, ¿me harías el inmenso favor de llevártelo a tu casa y guardarlo ahí?

—Supongo que no quieres que tu hermano lo vea, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, si el troglodita de Touya ve el chocolate comenzará a interrogarme y solo por molestarme es capaz de comérselo.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo mañana te lo entrego con un plan listo que mantenga a Mei Ling alejada.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una caminó hacia su casa, pero algo era seguro, ambas de llevaron una sonrisa ese día.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. **

**Mansión Daidoji.**

La bella chica se encontraba actualizando el Skype de su tablet y, al terminar de hacerlo, tomó el espejo para volver a arreglarse el cabello esa noche, que ya era como la décima. No, llevaba más, quizás cincuenta veces que se miraba en el espejo cada minucioso detalle de su rostro, ya que quería lucir perfecta esa noche para Eriol.

Cuando sonó el aviso de mensaje nuevo, soltó de prisa el espejo para comenzar a sentirse nerviosa. Al levantar su tablet, vio la invitación lanzada por Eriol para comenzar la videollamada. Tomoyo inhaló y retuvo el aire por unos segundos para después exhalar y, ya más tranquila, aceptarla.

—Debo decir que te ves más bella que de costumbre —decía Eriol sonriente al ver a su novia vestida con una torera tierna y coqueta de chiffon, manga corta y puños plisados, abierta sin botones, escalora pequeña plisada dándole forma y figura en la aletilla, y dobladillo que cubría el vestido vino de tirantes, con pliegues en la parte superior, culminando con un coqueto moño del lado izquierdo.

—Por favor, Eriol, tú te ves muy atractivo de traje y corbata. —Eriol tenía puesto un traje negro liso con una camisa blanca y curiosamente llevaba una corbata vino—. No dudo que la asistente de tu padre se quede viéndote como boba.

— ¿Celos, mi bella amatista? Pero déjame decirte que son injustificados, ya que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Siempre sabes qué decir, ¿verdad?

—Solo digo lo que siento, pero, en fin, ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?

—Pues, Sakura me ahorró el pensar cómo lograr el primer acercamiento, aunque tengo un problema con nombre y apellido.

—Déjame adivinar, Mei Ling Souma.

—Sí. Para resumirte, Sakura chocó con Li y cree que él piensa en ella como _la tonta del pasillo, _así que yo la convencí de que debía disculparse, así que le hizo un chocolate con forma de osito, pero el mayor problema va a ser entregarlo sin que esa se dé cuenta y comience a molestar a Sakura.

—Ya veo, pero creo que te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Claro, Li y yo somos compañeros y amigos. Mira, mi bella amatista, Li se esconde de Mei Ling en la biblioteca, ya que ella jamás de los jamases dejaría que su imagen se arruinara. En fin, él va ahí durante el almuerzo, te sugiero que tú y Sakura lo busquen ahí mañana durante el almuerzo, ya que al término del almuerzo, Mei Ling todos los días, "de casualidad", espera a Shaoran a unos metros de la salida de la biblioteca.

—Esa chica es tan superficial, no sé cómo Li salió con ella tanto tiempo. ¿Será que le gustan la mujeres huecas?

—Nada de eso. Li es muy buena persona, nada que ver con Mei Ling, y lo que pasó entre ellos es algo que solo él puede contar.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no te lo puedo decir.

—Entiendo, solo espero que todo salga bien.

—Verás que sí, mi bella amatista.

—Eriol, ahora por favor dime cómo estuvo tu día.

—La verdad estuve reuniéndome con clientes todo el día. De hecho, en un rato más, debo salir a una cena.

—Entonces hoy te veo solo un rato —dijo con desanimo.

—Pero no pongas esa cara, mi bella amatista, que no me agrada ver esa mirada triste al contrario, me encanta poder verte y platicar contigo y créeme muero por regresar a Japón a tu lado.

—Eriol, todo va estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso no lo dudes, aunque creo que debemos tomar esta distancia entre nosotros como una prueba que estoy seguro que pasaremos.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame, pero sabes que a veces muestro mi lado inseguro.

—En este caso, no veo el porqué. Te lo dije hace un momento y te lo repito, Tomoyo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Gracias, me hace bien el escucharlo, creo que la sola idea de perderte me pone mal.

—Créeme que a mí me enferma imaginarte el simple hecho de verte platicando con otro, pero como ahora estoy lejos y no puedo saber qué haces a ciencia cierta yo creo en ti y en nuestro amor más que nunca, y que este tiempo nos fortalecerá como pareja, ¿no crees?

—Indudablemente siempre tienes la palabra correcta.

—Por el momento, mi bella amatista, el que confíes en mí más que nada en nosotros es lo único que te pido mientras regreso, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—Sí, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—Perfecto, por el momento, mi bella amatista, te tengo que dejar, pero espero que mañana podamos vernos de esta forma y me cuentes todo sobre tu día y cómo le fue a la pequeña Sakura.

—Claro, mañana nos vemos. Ah, y Eriol, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Tomoyo Daidoji, te amo como un loco.

Dichas esas palabras, ambos cerraron la videollamada. Eriol salió del despacho de su padre con rumbo a la cena que tenía, y Tomoyo volvió a tomar la misma foto de la noche anterior y la abrazó con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

"_Eriol, te amo como no pensé amar jamás y la sola idea de perderte definitivamente me aterra. Parece que, a diferencia tuya, este viaje sacó todas mis inseguridades a la luz, por favor no me falles y vuelve a mí"_ pensaba la amatista mientras sus lágrimas aún caían, y, sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida en un profundo sueño.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.**

**Miércoles 5 de Julio. Preparatoria Seijo.**

Tomoyo llegó a la escuela y lo primero que se aseguró es que el chocolate de Sakura no se haya estropeado en el trayecto, ya que ese día, por alguna extraña razón, decidió caminar en vez de tomar el auto.

—Bueno días, Tomoyo, ¿cómo estás?

—Sakurita, estoy bien, gracias, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que ya sé cómo entregarle el chocolate a Li sin que Mei Ling se dé cuenta.

— ¿Estás segura, Tomoyo? Digo, Mei Ling ha destrozado social y físicamente a cualquier chica que muestre algún interés por Li Sempai.

—Aun así, ella tiene una imagen que cuidar, y nosotras no, así que tú tranquila, Sakurita, solo haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Después de tales palabras, el timbre sonó y, con ello, el profesor entró de inmediato al aula. Misteriosamente para Sakura, las clases se iban como agua y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya era hora del almuerzo.

—Vamos —le llamaba Tomoyo.

— ¿Para qué son los libros, Tomoyo?

—Para que nadie sospeche.

—Bien. ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

—A la biblioteca, claro está.

Tomoyo tuvo que, literalmente, arrastrar a Sakura a la biblioteca, ya que ella no cooperaba y, tal como se lo imaginó, una chica de segundo estaba haciendo guardia en la biblioteca.

— ¿Adónde creen que van? —preguntaba la alta chica con cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos obscuros.

—A terminar un trabajo; ¿qué?, ¿no es obvio? —respondía la amatista con fastidio—. ¿Acaso no se puede usar la biblioteca? Digo, eso nos ayudaría, ya que puedo llamar a Misuki Sensei para que no nos ponga mala nota y vea que en la biblioteca no se puede pasar.

Cuando ambas chicas se daban media vuelta, la señorita de segundo las detuvo.

—Pasen, pero, por favor, aléjense de Li —les advertía la chica mirándolas intensamente.

— ¿Li? Lo siento, pero nuestro interés es educativo, no tengo idea de qué quieres decir con Li. Es más, solo son referencias, te garantizo que antes que termine el almuerzo estamos aquí contigo. —Tomoyo aún se mostraba segura mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a la chica que resguardaba la puerta.

La chica se hizo a un lado y las dejó pasar mientras Sakura no paraba de temblar y mirar al suelo, mientras Tomoyo caminaba a paso seguro. Ya en la biblioteca, Tomoyo buscó a Li con la mirada y lo encontró sentado muy entretenido con un libro.

—Muy bien, Sakura, toma esta lista y busca las referencia de estos libros, están de aquel lado —señalando a Li—. Por favor no tardes.

Sakura tomó la lista y notó que en ella estaba la bolsa con el chocolate. Ella se alejó en dirección a Li mientras Tomoyo hacía como que escribía, pero realmente vigilaba a la chica de la entrada.

—Li Sempai, disculpe le moleste, solo quería darle esto como disculpa por haber chocado —decía Sakura haciendo una reverencia mientras entregaba a Li su chocolate.

—Gra… gra… gracias. No te hubieras molestado, fue un accidente. —Un sonrojado y sorprendido Li tomaba el chocolate que la chica castaña le estaba dando.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que irme. —Sakura se dio media vuelta en dirección a Tomoyo, pero la mano de Li la detuvo.

—Entiendo perfectamente por quién corres, pero ¿te molestaría decirme tu nombre, por favor?

—Ki… Ki… Ki… Kinomoto Sakura.

—Bien, Kinomoto, gracias por el chocolate, es mi favorito, me gustaría agradecértelo de alguna forma.

— ¡De ninguna manera, no es necesario! —Alterada, Sakura gesticulaba mientras hablaba ligeramente más alto de lo necesario.

Li rio. —Pequeña Kinomoto, yo quiero hacerlo, así que mañana, para que no te arriesgues viniendo a buscarme aquí, nos vemos en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo. Puedes venir con tu amiga para que nadie sospeche ni te sigan.

—Bien, Sempai, como usted diga. Hasta mañana.

Sakura avanzó hacia Tomoyo más roja que un tomate. Al llegar junto a ella, Tomoyo la tomó por el brazo y así salieron de la biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
_**

**_Espero les haya gustado espero saber sus opiniones a respecto en fin la fecha del cumpleaños de Tomoyo es primordial no la olvidemos. _**

**_1.- Como Siempre agradezco a Xarito Herondale de Betas FFAD www facebook com /groups / betasffadiction. _**

**_Por sus Maravillosas correcciones. _**

**_2.-Los invito a leer mis pone Shot Aokigahara y Por Siempre._**

**_Sin mas nos leemos pronto  
_**


	2. Primer Error

**Los Personajes de esta historia pertenecen, a la historia de Sakura Card Captors de la autoría de las maravillosas CLAMP.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PRIMER ERROR.**

Al salir de la biblioteca, Tomoyo y Sakura se toparon con la mirada acusadora de la guardiana de la puerta, que no las detuvo al salir y verlas caminar con un poco más de prisa de la usual.

Ambas chicas se sintieron un poco cohibidas, ya que era obvio que, aunque Tomoyo vigilaba a la guardiana, ella se percató de lo ocurrido dentro de la biblioteca. Sin decir una sola palabra, ambas caminaron a su salón, donde tomaron asiento y aguardaron a que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonara, lo cual ocurrió pronto.

Las clases siguieron su curso, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero pasó. _¿Y ahora qué sigue?_ se preguntaban a sí mismas en sus mentes; ninguna notó cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó.

—Sakura —llamaba la amatista—, ¿podrías hoy quedarte a dormir en mi casa?, tenemos mucho que hablar. —Con picardía comentaba Tomoyo.

—Claro, solo le envió un mensaje a mi padre y hermano para avisarle. —Desconcertada, pero tranquila, Sakura sonreía mientras enviaba los textos—. Listo; vámonos, Tommy.

Ambas salieron del salón sonriendo, pero se quedaron heladas al ver a la vuelta de su pasillo a Mei Ling Souma, que parecía esperar a alguien; internamente ambas rogaban no ser ellas.

—Pero si son alumnas de primero. —Con una cortes sonrisa, Mei Ling las observó detenidamente—. De casualidad, ¿no han visto a _mi querido Shaoran_? Me han dicho que se escabulle en este edificio. —Aún cortes, la chica de larga cabellera negra, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos rubíes y una proporcionada anatomía, les interrogaba.

—So… So… Souma-Sempai, nosotras venimos saliendo de nuestro salón, que está a la vuelta, y no le vimos. —Intimidada contestaba la amatista.

—Vaya, no te reconocí, eres la noviecita de Hiraguizawa. Bien, pues siendo así, mis amigas y yo seguiremos buscándolo —siseaba cada palabra la bella Mei Ling—. Pero, por favor, por mí no se detengan, sigan su camino y no se interpongan en el mío —sentenciaba amenazante.

Ambas chicas caminaron mecánicamente hacia la salida y, al llegar a ella, subieron a la limosina de Tomoyo que las esperaba. El trayecto lo realizaron en completo silencio, ya que cada una iba sumida en sus ideas.

_"¿Por qué, de todos los edificios, escoge el nuestro para esconderse? Pero, aun más, ¿por qué precisamente a la hora de la salida? No entiendo, parece que no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero lo más curioso de todo esto es que Mei Ling parece que se acaba de enterar de esta actividad. Esta noche le plantearé esto a Eriol, quizás sepa algo que yo no"_ pensaba la amatista mientras que, a su lado, Sakura no paraba de temblar y, al verla mas detenidamente, se percató y alarmó al verla más blanca que un papel.

—Calmante, Sakurita, no nos pasó nada. Ya llegamos a mi casa, estamos a salvo de Mei Ling. —Alarmada aún la amatista, ayudó a su amiga a bajar de la limosina y, abrazándola, dio indicaciones a su servidumbre que llevaran té para dos a su habitación.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Sakura aún temblaba, ya que ella sabía perfectamente el alto precio de haber posado sus esmeraldas ojos en Li, y el ver a Mei Ling ahí esperando, por un momento, pensó que era su fin. Ahora asustada agradecía a Kamisama porque la vigilante no le mencionara a la Sempai lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

—Pequeña Sakura, trata de calmarte, hoy hablaste con Li-Sempai; además, aceptó tu chocolate… ahora dime qué fue lo que te dijo. —Serena y sirviendo el té, pidió la amatista.

—Pu… Pu… Pu… Pues, mañana me va a entregar un obsequio a la hora del almuerzo, me citó en la azotea de la escuela. —Aún temblando, tomó una taza de té y bebió de ella.

—Eso es maravilloso, Sakurita. ¿Ya pensaste qué le vas a preparar para almorzar?, debe ser algo que, como el chocolate, tenga el toque de Sakura. —Con estrellitas en los ojos y emocionada, Tomoyo, al decir estas palabras, hizo que la pobre castaña escupiera el té.

—To… To… Tomoyo, ¿cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso hoy? Y gracias a Kamisama la chica de segundo no le dijo nada a Souma-Sempai, pero si mañana Li-Sempai se escapa y alguien del grupo de Souma-Sempai lo ve o lo sigue, será nuestro fin. —Exaltada, asustada y aún temblando, Sakura exponía sus puntos a Tomoyo, que la veía tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de té.

—Pues, Sakura, déjame darte mi humilde opinión. —La amatista suspiró y dejó su taza de té—. Mira, sé que te impresionó mucho ver a Mei Ling esperando, a ambas nos puso nerviosas a distinto niveles, pero el punto aquí es que Li quiere volver a verte, cosa que, hasta donde sé, no había ocurrido con ninguna de sus otras admiradoras, esto debe significar algo, ¿no crees? Además, realmente las secuaces de Mei Ling, en su mayoría, eran fans de Li que se frustraron, ya sea por el rechazo y poco interés de Li, o por las amenazas de Mei Ling. En resumen, esas pobres chicas están llenas de odio hacia cualquiera que, a diferencia de ellas, realmente tenga una oportunidad de llegar a Li. —Fríamente, la amatista expuso su opinión a una atónita Sakura que la miraba con la boca abierta.

—Tomoyo, yo tengo miedo, soy consciente de lo que mencionaste, pero también tienes que recordar a todas aquellas que no se unieron al clan de Mei Ling. Ellas terminaron huyendo de la escuela por el constante acoso y humillación recibida. Tommy, me aterra ser víctimas de esa clase de tratos, me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que en mi vida he pasado por algo así. —Cabizbaja, la castaña se miraba las manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Sakura, déjame preguntarte una cosa, ¿qué sentiste cuando le diste el chocolate a Li?

—Pues, la verdad, mi corazón latía tan rápido que trataba de concentrarme para que no se me saliera o detuviera.

—Bien, ahora dime, cuando te citó para mañana en la azotea ¿cuál fue tu sentir?

—Pues, sentí que tocaba el cielo con mis manos, fue como si todo mi mundo decidiera cambiar su eje y comenzar a girar alrededor de Li. —Sonrojada confesaba tímidamente.

—Amiga, ¿no crees que entonces vale la pena el verlo mañana? La verdad, creo que debes ver hasta dónde llega todo esto. —La amatista toma la mano de su amiga y la mira a los ojos—. Además, recuerda esto, no estás sola, yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, y no sé por qué algo me dice que Li no permitiría que algo te pasara.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más y apretó la mano de Tomoyo, asintió lentamente ante una complacida amatista que le sonrió. Ambas chicas rieron cómplices para después hacer a un lado el té y comenzar a sacar cuadernos y libros para hacer sus tareas. La tarde transcurrió entre risas, lecturas y aclaraciones de dudas.

Al terminar, ambas chicas se cambiaron de ropa, optaron por algo cómodo ya que ahora iban hacia la cocina a preparar el obento para el día de mañana. Tomoyo grababa cada movimiento y expresión de Sakura en la cocina, ya que, aunque la amatista era talentosa en varias actividades, la cocina no era una de ellas.

Cuando terminaron, ambas chicas subieron nuevamente a la habitación de Tomoyo, donde prepararon las cosas para tomar un baño. Tomoyo, conocedora de que Eriol la llamaría dentro de poco, entró primero a darse un relajante baño dejando a Sakura aún preparando su ropa. Cuando la laptop de Tomoyo sonó, llamó su atención.

Sakura se acercó y vio que era Eriol, así que contestó para no dejarlo esperando.

—Hola Eriol —Saludó contenta la castaña cuando la imagen del joven inglés apareció en el monitor—. Tomoyo toma un baño, creo que no tarda en salir.

—Hola, pequeña Sakura, no te preocupes, hoy me conecté antes. Es un gusto verte, ¿cómo te fue hoy con Li? —La sonrisa enigmática de Eriol la hizo sonrojar.

—Pues mañana va a escaparse de la biblioteca para almorzar en la azotea de la escuela, yo le preparé un obento —comentaba la castaña mientras veía salir a Tomoyo envuelta en toallas.

—Qué sorpresa, Li arriesgándose, pagaría por ver sus proezas al hacerlo. —Jovialmente reía el lord inglés—. Aunque debo admitir que siento envidia, Shaoran comerá un obento especial preparado por ti.

Sakura se sonrojó, mientras Tomyo terminaba de vestirse y sentía una punzada de celos al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su novio.

—No digas eso, Eriol… Mira, cuando regreses, te haré un obento especial de bienvenida. —Sonriente, la castaña le proponía a su amigo, mientras Tomoyo sentía más celos que nunca en su vida.

—Oh, pequeña Sakura, siendo así, haré todo lo posible por regresar antes y comer ese delicioso almuerzo. —Pícara y coquetamente, Eriol disfrutó ver en su monitor cómo Sakura se sonrojaba.

—Eriol, no digas tonterías por favor. —Acalorada suplicó la castaña.

—Bien pues, pequeña Sakura, ¿serías tan amable de darme tu correo electrónico?, es siempre un gusto hablar contigo —Solicitó el chico.

—Sí… Sí… Sí, claro. Es cerecito_k ; cuando necesites algo, llámame.

—Puedes estar segura que lo haré, pequeña.

Eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tomoyo se acercó y, con un gesto indiferente que provocó escalofríos en la castaña, hizo que inmediatamente se despidiera del inglés y saliera disparada hacia el baño.

—Hola, mi bella amatista, te ves hermosa —Saludó animado Eriol.

—Veo que Sakura te puso al tanto de lo ocurrido con Li, ¿verdad? —Fría, Tomoyo contestaba—. Me alegra que tú y mi mejor amiga se entiendan tan, pero tan bien.

El inglés empezó a reír fuertemente mientras Tomoyo lo veía con los ojos abiertos. —To… To… Tomoyo, por dios, tus celos son totalmente injustificados. —Volvió a reír—. Aunque me halagas, pero, de todas las que quizás intenten algo, ¿tú te preocupas por la pequeña Sakura? —Y siguió riendo.

Tomoyo, que lo miraba fija y seriamente, comenzó a reír también porque Eriol tenía razón, Sakura solo tenía ojos para Li. Además, Eriol siempre ha alabado las habilidades culinarias de la castaña, eso no era nada nuevo. Definitivamente el viaje de Eriol estaba sacando lo peor de ella, y lo peor es que es con la chica que jamás se atrevería a traicionarla.

—Creo… que le… debo una… disculpa a mi amiga. —Entre risas la amatista aseguró.

—Mi bella amatista, eso me parece una muy buena idea, pero ya hablando en serio, mañana lo que Li va a hacer es una proeza. Deben llegar antes que él a la azotea. —Ya calmado, Eriol veía intensamente a su novia.

—Lo sé, hoy que vimos a Mei Ling, me di cuenta que Li se escabullía a nuestro edificio, ¿acaso tú sabes algo respecto a eso? —Ya también tranquila, e intrigada, preguntó la amatista.

—La verdad, mi bella amatista, no sé por qué Li se escabulle hacia allá, pero es algo interesante. Quizás después llame a Shaoran, para hablar con él y saber qué está pasando. —Enigmático, Eriol sonrió.

—Entiendo, aun así, ¿qué opinas sobre su actitud al citar a Sakura mañana?

—Pues, yo creo que es un buen indicio ya que, seamos honestos, él jamás lo había hecho, así que creo que es una buena señal para la pequeña Sakura. Pero, por favor, tú ten mucho cuidado con Souma; aunque sea Sakurita la interesada en Li, ella no tendrá miramientos contigo. Por lo menos traten de mantener un bajo perfil hasta que regrese, o que Li se defina de alguna manera. —Verdadera preocupación era lo que Tomoyo veía en los ojos de Eriol.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Pero ahora dime, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Pues aún no termina, todavía tengo que organizar los detalles de las juntas de mañana, pero eso no es tan importante como hablar contigo, princesa. —Coqueto, bromeó el inglés.

—Me halaga tal distinción, lord Hiraguizawa, yo lo he extrañado mucho el día de hoy y me alegra verte aunque sea por este medio.

—A mí también, mi bella amatista, pero por el momento me parece que debemos despedirnos, ya que tú tienes visita y yo aún debo preparar todo para las reuniones del día.

—TE AMO** —**Se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para después soltarse a reír por lo ocurrido, para después mirarse intensamente a través de sus monitores, y cerrar a la vez la conversación.

Eriol miró la foto que tenía en un bello y fino marco de flores con diminutos zafiros incrustados en el centro de ellas, lo que realzaba, a su parecer, la belleza de la amatista que sonreía en la fotografía. El acariciar esa imagen no era suficiente, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Después de un largo suspiro, comenzó a revisar los documentos y proyecciones para sus juntas.

Mientras Tomoyo veía intensamente la fotografía que reposaba sobre su buró, y que se había convertido en su mayor consuelo, no se percató cuando, tímida y nerviosamente, la castaña salió del baño para tomar sus ropas y comenzar a vestirse. Era tal su ensimismamiento que Sakura, con mucho cuidado, se acercó y tocó su hombro.

—Tomoyo, será mejor que me vaya mi casa. —Nerviosa sugirió la castaña.

—Nada de eso, Sakurita. Perdóname por mi actitud, pero hace unos días he descubierto que soy una celosa de lo peor, creo que la partida de Eriol sacó la peor parte de mí. —Sonrojada y muy arrepentida, contestó la amatista—. Creo que me parezco a Mei Ling.

—Tomoyo, te entiendo, no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema. Ahora, por favor, durmamos, mañana será un largo día.

Ambas chicas se acomodaron en la enorme cama de Tomoyo, cada una pensando en el chico que les quitaba el sueño.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.

**Jueves 6 de Julio. Preparatoria Seijo.**

Ambas chicas llegaron normalmente a sus clases, aunque la castaña iba ruborizada, detalle que a la amatista le pareció tierno. Pero no podían permitirse bajar la guardia, las secuaces de Mei Ling están siempre alerta, y ella también.

Al entrar a su salón ambas —no sabiendo por qué— se sintieron observadas, pero también, obviamente, se lo atribuyeron a los nervios. Las clases de ese día pasaron extrañamente rápido para ambas y, por fin, a la hora del almuerzo, ambas se levantaron de sus asientos, y con pasos rígidos, se dirigieron a la azotea.

Tomoyo, lo más disimuladamente posible, veía a su alrededor en busca de posibles amigas de Mei Ling Souma, pero, para su sorpresa, no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Al llegar a la azotea se encontraron, por mala suerte, con ella y tres chicas que, al ver a la a amatista y a la castaña, se detuvieron en seco.

— ¿Adónde creen que van ustedes dos? —Visiblemente molesta preguntaba la pelinegra.

—Pues a almorzar, Souma-Sempai. —Con todo el aplomo posible contestó la amatista.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué precisamente en la azotea?

—Pues verá, tengo que hacerle unas confidencias a mi amiga Sakura, y me parece que el lugar más privado es este, nadie viene jamás y por ello me pareció adecuado. ¿Acaso ocurre algo ahí arriba? —Con toda la inocencia del mundo, preguntaba la amatista.

—No, no hay nada malo arriba, pero me dijeron que vieron a Shaoran aquí, y me resulta demasiada casualidad, ya que ayer pasó algo similar. Díganme, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene algún interés en _mi Shaoran_?** —**Escupió amenazante esas últimas palabras.

—Se equivoca, ayer Sakura y yo nos quedamos atrás porque ella avisó a su padre y hermano que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, y hoy necesito hablar en privado con ella en un lugar donde no nos molesten, nuestros encuentros con usted han sido meramente circunstanciales.

—Tienes un punto, novia de Hiraguizawa; además, ustedes dos son demasiado poca cosa para preocuparme. Pero será mejor que estas casualidades cesen, porque si no dejaré de ser amable con ustedes —Amenazó la chica, y caminó delante de sus acompañantes.

—Sakurita, debes dejar de congelarte cada vez que la veas. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a almorzar. —La amatista tomaba la mano de su amiga y la llevaba hacia la azotea.

Ambas abrieron la puerta y la luz del sol las cegó un poco. Era un hermoso día, perfecto en muchos aspectos, excepto que el chico de mirada ámbar no estaba ahí.

—Comencemos a almorzar mientras esperamos a Li-Sempai, ¿te parece bien, Sakurita? —Trató de animarle la amatista al ver la mirada de decepción de la castaña.

—Bien, Tomoyo, aunque la verdad, dudo que venga. —Desanimada la castaña se sentaba y, con ayuda de su amiga, sirvieron el obento y comenzaron a comer.

—Psss, pssss —Les llamaban.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar el origen del sonido, y lo encontraron entre los tinacos. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Li ahí escondido.

—Perdón por hacerlas esperar, pero era necesario asegurarme que nadie se quedara a vigilar. —Y, de un grácil salto, el ambarino quedó frente a la castaña—. Bien, Kinomoto, es un gusto volver a verte.

—Gra… Gra… Gracias, Sempai, por acompañarnos. Le presento a mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji. —Nerviosa, la castaña presentó a la amatista.

—La novia de Hiraguizawa, ¿verdad? —Aseguró el ambarino—. Un gusto conocerla.

—Bien, Sempai, comamos; Sakurita se esforzó cocinando para nosotros. —Sonriente sugirió la amatista mientras caminaban de regreso a donde estaban comiendo.

—Vaya, gracias, Kinomoto, será un placer almorzar algo hecho nuevamente por ti. —Coqueto, comentó el ambarino.

—Así que se dio cuenta que el chocolate lo hizo ella, y ¿qué le pareció el osito de chocolate? —Sonriente y curiosa preguntó la amatista, al ver lo sonrojada que estaba su amiga y que a duras penas podía concentrarse en comer.

—Pues, es algo que solo sospechaba, ya que, como gran admirador del chocolate que soy, creo que soy capaz de distinguir uno casero. Aunque, para ser honesto, los únicos chocolates caseros que como son los que hacen en mi casa. —Casualmente comentaba el ambarino, mientas comenzaba a probar las delicias que Sakura había preparado.

—Bien, Sempai, me alegra mucho que usted esté aquí con nosotras, ya que, por obvias razones, su vida social en la escuela se ve limitada. —Seria, la amatista comentaba mientras Li la observaba con recelo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Daidoji y, créeme, no disfruto para nada esa limitación, pero no te preocupes, yo personalmente me aseguraré que no las molesten. Kinomoto, toma esto, es para ti —dice el ambarino mientras saca una pequeña bolsita verde con un coqueto moño rojo—. Muchas gracias por el chocolate de ayer; espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Gra… Gra… Gra… Gracias, Sempai, no debió molestarse. —Casi morada, la castaña tomó la bolsa—. Estoy segura que me encantará.

El ambarino se sonrojó ante ese comentario y, para disimularlo, tomó un onigiri y se lo metió de golpe a la boca, mientras la amatista no perdía detalle de sus acciones.

—Li-Sempai, yo… bueno, me gustaría… Sempai, ¿le gustaría comer con nosotras aquí a diario?, así no estaría solo. —Casi a gritos dijo esto, sin tomar aire, la castaña.

Li y la amatista la miraron sin dar crédito a sus palabras, ya que ninguno de las dos, ni en un millón de años, esperarían esas palabras.

—Ki… Ki… Kinomoto, agradezco profundamente tu ofrecimiento, pero ¿eres consciente que si acepto y un día Mei Ling nos descubre, tratará de destruirte? —Serio, el ambarino miró a la castaña intensamente aguardando su respuesta.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de eso, Sempai, pero me parece muy triste que, a causa de esas chicas, usted se autoexilie. Además, si ellas me intentan lastimar, no estoy sola, Tomoyo siempre estará a mi lado. —Segura de sus palabras, la castaña miró al ambarino y a la amatista directamente a los ojos regalándoles una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Kinomoto, acepto tu oferta, pero no solo contarás con Daidoji, tenlo por seguro.

Los tres optaron por seguir comiendo y disfrutar de ese momento donde alabaron la comida de Sakura. Al sonar el timbre, Li las dejó irse primero para evitar sospechas; él más tarde llegaría a su salón, o quizás a casa.

Las chicas, por su parte, bajaron a su salón sin ningún problema a tomar las clases restantes. Al final del día, cada una se fue a su casa.

Al llegar la castaña a su casa subió a toda prisa a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Ahí sacó de su mochila la bolsa de regalo que Li le dio y la abrió. Dentro había una pulsera de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas, tres grandes y las demás pequeñas. Era hermoso, y Sakura la pegó a su corazón antes de ponerla en su muñeca izquierda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola espero que hayan disfrutado, este capitulo como hoy en hacerlo. Bien empecemos:**

**1.- Quiero agradecer a Xarito Herondale de Betas FFAD www facebook como / groups / betas ffadiction.**

**Por corregir mis faltas de ortografía.**

**2.- Les invito a leer mi Fic. I Will Always I Love You.**

**3.- También les invito a leer mis One Shot Por Siempre y Aokigahara.**

**Sin mas me despido nos vemos pronto y mil gracias por leer y dejar sus Revews hasta pronto.**


End file.
